


Only when off duty

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: So, Tseng. Thought I'd come thank you for acknowledging my new... position.You have a meeting with Mr Tuesti in 3 minutes, Mister President.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Only when off duty

  
10am  
So, Tseng. Thought I'd come thank you for acknowledging my new... position.  
You have a meeting with Mr Tuesti in 3 minutes, Mister President. 

  
9pm  
But weren't you uninterested--  
Not while I am on duty, Rufus.


End file.
